


Of gods and demons

by Raider_Jack29



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider_Jack29/pseuds/Raider_Jack29
Summary: One is trying to save their home for someone they love, the other is trying to change their own for the better. What will happen when those goals collide, and hearts finds themselves twisted in a game most unfair. And when the curtain draws closed, who will be left to take the final bow?





	Of gods and demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in my head for awhile that I just needed to get out. This is a Charlie X OC fic, I apologize in advance. If you like my work you can find my other contributions such as "Midnight snack" and "Silk, Satin, Leather, and Lace" You can find me on fanfiction.net as "JJducksfan21". I Also take requests so if anyone has an idea I'd love to hear it. That being said, enjoy <3

Soft light burned in the palace of Dis, the Braziers ignited in flames that burned a brilliant gold. Which cast shadows upon the wall of the inner chamber. At the head of the chamber, a small staircase led to a great stone throne. The black marble was imposing, engraved with stories of men and gods. Upon which, sat an even more so imposing figure. With skin pale as a star, and hair blacker than the veil of night, with eyes like fiery rubies. He was both beautiful and fear inspiring, and frankly Impatient. Before him, a young man with Grey skin and dark hair knelt, a wide and impudent grin stretched across his soft angled features. Both were Bathed in the firelight that shimmered across the room and crept along the walls of the chamber. “You’re late.” The statement was stated as a matter of fact by the thin man on the ebony throne. “I was beginning to think that you had forgotten your connections to this realm after all these centuries Liber. After all you do spend an inordinate amount of time frolicking with your Maenads these days”. A moment of silence stretched on after he spoke, leaving ample room for the younger to reply.  
“I admit, the invitation was a surprise coming from you of all the deathless ones. I am, after all, a lone reminder of your wife’s one moment of weakness away from you”. This caused the temper of the elder to flare “Do not tempt my hand son of Iupiter, I’ve little patience for old wounds as this!” The fires roared momentarily at this, flashing an azure blue before returning to their golden glow as their lord began to calm. “Temper yourself uncle, less mater be made aware of such dispute coming about in the realm” and though he was loathed to admit it, the elder knew he was right. Petty feuds and grudges would have to wait until a better time and place. “Regardless you are a free agent, and one of the few gods able to pass between this realm and the mortal earth without arising suspicion from others. Which is partially why I have called you here. Look out the balcony and tell me what you see”. A skeptical eyebrow rose on the face of the younger, in the end though he shrugged, and fallowed his one eyed elder out of the throne room through a series of passages, and finally out on to a large marble balcony that was lined by columns. 

From here One could see all of Hades, from the distant green of Elysium and the blessed isles where Saturn watched over the scholars and heroes, to the nearby white fields of Asphodel where grey apparitions of human souls drank their fill from the river lithe and forgot their lives and worries, even so deep into the pit that one could make out the pool in which tantalus could sate neither hunger nor thirst. “I see souls uncle, souls upon souls in the places that they should be. Is this why you have called me here, simply to see the view?”. A wheezing cough and exasperated sigh later he got his reply “yes souls, souls upon souls upon souls. Yet, it’s not enough- “another eyebrow raise from Libre at this even as the elder continued. “Just as any other realm, Hades needs souls to survive…to live. So few invoke the names of the deathless ones now. My beloved’s garden dies, and your dear mother is inconsolable over it. This is why I have called you here today father of freedom, I have called you here because you are the only one I can trust to do this”. The sudden dire note in the old man’s tone, the sadness when he mentioned his wife and Libre’s mother. Truly, the man was in dire straights if he came to Libre for assistance in this matter.  
A stab of pity went through the younger man, like a knife recurving an old wound. Even more so when the older man leaned heavily on his bident and crouched to one knee. “I beseech thee father of freedom, lord of madness, heir to the highest throne. I beg your assistance…Zagreus”.

***

The day after extermination, a bitter sweet day for some. The streets were still empty as the surviving denizens of Hell recalled the slaughter that had occurred all throughout the previous day and into that night. The newer souls cowered in whatever place they called home, and the elders lied in bed with an overwhelming numbness as they remembered years past. To one being in particular though, this was a day of unequivocal melancholy. Charlie Magne, a member of the highest ranks of Hellish aristocracy, a princess by birth, and the only royal directly related to the king himself. Charlotte morning star loved her home, even if she was trying to change the way it operated, in every possible way. The sights and sounds even of the deepest rings gave her a feeling of deep and unspoken fondness. Yet, of all the things she loved in her home, she hated this day. It was the one day a year when the streets were silent, when she even missed the remarks of strangers on the street which ridiculed her ambitions at every opportunity.  
Even now she leans over a small stack of papers in dismay, beside her a coffee that had long since gone cold and was half empty. Across from her, a familiar cardinal winged feline quietly wiped down a glass he had been working on for a awhile now before moving on to the next one. An unreadable look on his features as he worked out the remnants of old drink from the bottom of the glass. This was the day when nobody liked to talk, a day when conversation was limited and the events of the previous day ignored even as the screams still rung in the heads of the survivors who still cared. “Another six gone this year, just when I thought I was making progress with Marty and Agatha as well” Charlie said as she finished signing another paper and moved on to the next. “It’s not your fault kid…no one can control what happens down here. Especially on extermination day of all days, I’m sure you’ll find some poor idiots to trick into hiding out in this dump”.  
Another stretch of silence follows, and Charlie allows a small smile to grace her face “thanks husk” which in turn gets a small shadow of a pleased smile from the feline. A loud bang echoes suddenly throughout the establishment as the front doors are thrown open and just as abruptly slammed shut. A voice, that of a young man, rings out “Hey can someone here help me?! I have no idea why I’m here or what the hell is going on!”


End file.
